Vandals of Hogwarts
by Megalor9
Summary: There's been vandalism outside Dumbledore's office. And no one can remove the graffiti except the vandal. So who did it? written for the Veritaserum challenge
1. Chapter 1: Fred Weasely

Vandals of Hogwarts

**This story was written for the Veritaserum Challenge. I hope you enjoy the mystery that Albus Dumbledore tries to figure out.**

Chapter One

"This will simply not do," Dumbledore muttered worrily. "Vandals. At Hogwarts. I could have never imagined it."

Dumbledore looked at the wall by his office door. It was covered in graffiti, and to make it that, it was magical graffiti, that could only be removed by the vandal who did it. Dumbledore sighed. "I guess we can only find out who did it through questioning. Snape, get me five bottles of Veritaserum. That's all I'll need."

Snape, who was standing by, said, "But Dumbledore, only five? IT could be anyone in the entire school! It could be Mrs. Norris for all we know!"

"No, I have a pretty good idea who it is," Dumbledore replied in his mysterious tone.

"Fred Weasley." Both of them said it spontaneously.

"Hey Dumbledore." Fred walked casually through the office. "Why summon me?"

"Here, Fred, have a drink. You must be thirsty after your long walk up the stairs," Dumbledore insisted.

"Not that thirsty," Fred said.

"Oh, but I insist! It's some of my finest pumpkin juice," Dumbledore gestured for him to take the cup.

"Y'know, I've always found pumpkins a bit bland for my taste," Fred replied. "Never liked them that much. I hope you can keep a secret."

"Actually, I think this is cherry, um, what do you call it, Kool-Aid." Dumbledore pretended to correct himself.

"Are you kiddin' me? I love Kool-Aid!" Fred grabbed the glass and guzzled its contents.

"Good, good. Now Fred, have you heard about the vandalism around my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I sure have, considering its right next to your office." Fred answered.

"Do you know who has done it?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yeah," Fred said, looking around the room. "Wow, sir, you have a lot of certificates up there."

"Yes, I do. Now, what's your answer to my question?" Dumbledore asked, still with his mysterious, clam tone.

"Is that a certificate for the Rainbow Unicorn club?" Fred's eyes grew wide.

"Why yes, it is. Now, get back to the question," Dumbledore was getting annoyed.

"OMG, you're a member! So am I! I absolutely love Rainbow Unicorns!" Fred was excited. And revealing his secrets. Good. The Veritaserum was working now.

"But please, do you know anything about the vandals?" Dumbledore was back to being calm and mysterious.

"Well, I told everyone that I wouldn't say this," Fred started. Dumbledore crossed his fingers. This was it. "I said that I wouldn't say that I had a can of magic graffiti."

"Yes!" Dumbledore cried aloud.

"Then I said that I wouldn't say that little sis borrowed my can of magic graffiti. I don't know what she was going to do with it, but I said ok. Are you a member of the Unicorn club for over five years?"

"So, your sister borrowed your graffiti can?" Dumbledore said with a sigh. But at least he had another suspect.

"Yeah," Fred replied. "Hey, do you collect collector's plates? I do."

Dumbledore almost said that he did. But he restrained himself.

"Just get out of my office, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. Did you know that my favorite pair of T-shirt is Spiderman? It's obviously the best." Fred said.

"Out. Of. My office. NOW!" Dumbledore yelled, losing his temper.

"Yeah, sure Dumblydore. That's what we call you behind your back, y'know." Fred said as he left.

Now to have a talk with Ginny Weasely. And Fred's friends. Dumbledore hated being called Dumblydore.


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny Weasley

Vandals at Hogwarts Chapter Two

**This is part two of the Vertaserum Challenge. There will be five Chapters in this story. The first was Fred. Next is Ginny…\**

"Welcome to my office, Ginerva Weasley," Dumbledore said in his most calm and reassuring tone. "Come, have a drink."

"Um, I don't like pumpkin juice," Ginny said quietly.

"Huh. Must be a family thing," Dumbledore muttered.

"What?" Ginny said, "I didn't hear you right."

"Sorry, didn't say anything. Did I mention that it's cherry Kool-Aid?"

"No, but I love Kool-Aid!" Ginny took the glass right out of Dumbledore's hand. "Mmmmmmm, this is good,"

"Yes,yes, it is. Now Ginny, have you heard about the vandalism outside of my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, like everyone in the entire school is talking about it. It's the buzz these days." Ginny answered in a different tone.

"Do you know anything about it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, some vandals used some magic graffiti," Ginny said. "Do you like music? I notice you have a record player over there."

"Yes, I do like music. But that's not the point. The point is, what else do you know about the vandals?" Dumbledore still kept his calm. Hopefully the Veritaserum would kick in about now.

"What kind of music? Because I have a secret. I've always been a heavy metal rock fan all of my life. I live for that stuff." Ginny blurted out.

"What do you know about the vandals?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Do you have any music that you could play? Never mind. I brought my own album," Ginny said as she reached into her handbag. Ginny pulled out a big black record and ran over to the record machine. She put it in and put down the needle and switched on.

The most horrible screeching noise that Dumbledore had ever heard ensued. Followed by a extremely loud drum solo. Then, a long, extremely complicated guitar riff.

"Merlin's beard!" Dumbledore shouted over the ruckus.

"Mum never lets me listen to this album at max volume at my house!" Ginny yelled excitedly, "Actually, she never lets me listen to it at all!"

_I see why, _Dumbledore thought. He pointed his wand at the infernal machine and yelled with all of his might, "_Reducto!"_

**BOOM! **The record player burst into a very fine, gray dust. "Good riddance," Dumbledore muttered. He never liked the record player that much. It was a Christmas gift from some extremely famous wizard.

"Awwwww, that was my favorite. Actually, my second favorite. My favorite record is banned in 12 countries across Europe, but Fred got his hands on one," Ginny said, not really fazed at all.

Now we are getting somewhere. "What else has Fred given you?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to hear what he wanted to hear.

"Well, the Pygmy Puff, the Exploding Pen, oh, and, I swear I wouldn't tell anyone about this, but there's also the Snorkeling Snarlack that emits laser beams," Ginny answered.

Oh no. Not a Snorkeling Snarlack that emits laser beams. Those are so banned in school. And in all of the other schools, too. "Anything else?" Dumbledore said, still with his fingers crossed.

"Well, there was a can of magic graffiti that Fred gave me. But I don't have it anymore. I sold it," Ginny answered.

"Who did you sell it to?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't really catch his name at the big market. We have a black market for illegal stuff. But the guy I sold it to gave me 10 sickles for it, so I thought it was a good deal. The guy was short, in my year, and he had a camera. Haven't seen it since. Hey, you're a member of the Rainbow Unicorn club," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, Yes. But can you tell me _anything_ else?" Dumbledore was tired. Maybe tomorrow he would question the Creevey boy.

"I hate Rainbow Unicorns. Even though I pretend to love them," Ginny said sharply.

"I think you have no more useful information. Please leave, and thank you for your time," Dumbledore said as nicely as he could manage.

"Y'know, I forgot to mention that I'm scared stiff of spiders. Hopefully that helps you with your case," Ginny said as she left the room. Thank goodness she's gone.

_I should ask Severus if Veritaserum makes you go insane. That would explain a lot. _Dumbledore thought.


End file.
